Una triste canción de piano
by Amelia Kurokawa
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías al enterarte de que la persona que amas y pensabas te correspondía, en realidad amaba a tu mejor amiga? ¿Y que pasaría si te enteraras de la peor manera posible?. Bueno, pues Lucy aprenderá que no todo es como uno cree, y que cuando la tonada del piano esta en su clímax, esta podría volverse suave...(lo se, un patetico sumary, pero denle una oportunidad ;w;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola minna, solo quería presentarme, soy Ami, una escritora con poco talento y un gran problema de timidez, ammmm...quería presentar -por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevo en Fanfiction- una de mis historias. Esta historia nació luego de llorar sin razón aparente. Ammmm, sin nada mas que agregar espero les guste la lectura. ah! por cierto conmigo va a estar un amigo en el que confió plenamente, ahora si, no los molesto mas. **

* * *

_**Una canción de un piano triste**_

_Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas y borra el dolor…yo no lo creo así._

_Para mí el tiempo es el paso de los días que ya están contados. El tiempo no borra el dolor de las heridas, solo lo oculta. _

Siempre lo sentí pero no era capaz de admitirlo, yo tenía la esperanza de que él me correspondiera, pero creo que todo era mentira, me decía a mi misma que algún día él se fijaría en mí, que me diría que me amaba y nos juraríamos amor eterno, que yo acariciaría aquellos cabellos rosados y besaría esos labios delgados pero firmes, que siempre haría que aquellos hermosos ojos jade tuvieran una chispa de alegría más fuerte, pero yo sabía que todo eso era una cruel ilusión que jamás se volvería realidad, muy en el fondo yo sabía que él no me amaba pero estaba reacia a admitirlo y dejarlo ir. _"Tonta, tonta, tonta"_. Era lo que decía mi mente pero yo no le prestaba atención ya que confiaba más en mi corazón que en mi mente. Fue un grave error.

Sentí como las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por mis mejillas y jadeos ahogados por mi mano salían de mi boca. _"Tonta"_ fue la palabra que escuche en mi mente. Observe a la persona que amaba con toda mi alma, su piel ligeramente bronceada se veía un poco más oscura de lo normal a causa de las nubes que empezaban a formarse en el cielo, aquel cuerpo son el que tanto soñaba abrazaba a otro que no era el mío, su cabello rosa se movía ligeramente a causa del viento de una posible tormenta, y aquel par de ojos jade que siempre desee me miraran veían a unos totalmente distintos que eran de un azul tan profundo como el mismísimo mar, su cabello corto pero blanco como la nieve el igual que su piel y en sus mejillas se podía apreciar un gran tono rojo. _"Idiota"_. Como no me di cuenta. Aquellas personas eran mi mejor amiga Lissana Strauss y mi amigo de la infancia Natsu Dragneel. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de qué Natsu amaba a Lissana? _"Ciega"_. Mientras mi mente procesaba todo lo que mis ojos veían Natsu se alejo un poco de Lissana y acuno su cara entre sus manos, susurro un pequeño _"te amo"_ que logre alcanzar a escuchar para luego sellar su declaración con un beso.

" _Ilusa "_ .

Esa fue la última palabra que resonó en mi mente, pero la que escuche más fuerte. Fue cuando por fin lo entendí. Natsu siempre amo a Lissana, pero yo jamás me di cuenta a causa de mi propio amor. Sentí algo romperse dentro de mí y como un sentimiento de vacio se apoderaba de mis sentidos. Grite sin darme cuenta, aquello era mi castigo por amar sin razón, me dolía, me dolía mucho el pecho como cuando te clavan un puñal hasta lo más profundo. Ellos voltearon a verme atónitos, y yo les devolví la mirada destrozada solo duro un minuto que pareció antes de que mis piernas se movieran para empezar a correr.

-¡Lucy!- escuche que grito Natsu, pero yo ya no podía aguantar más.

Corrí por todo el instituto Fairy hasta llegar al edificio de los alumnos de segundo año. Una vez adentro subí las escaleras a la carrera con las lágrimas nublándome la vista y el dolor destruyendo mi razón, ellos estaban juntos, ellos se amaban, y yo no me di cuenta, sentí un golpe contra algo duro y caí al suelo.

-¿Lucy?- aquella voz. Alce la cabeza y vi a Gray, mi mejor amigo, un casi hermano para mí.

Sus ojos grises estaban abiertos por la impresión y en sus manos tenía unos cuantos cuadernos, supuse que eran cuadernos para componer algunas canciones. Gray es músico y ama tocar la guitarra acústica, es un gran amigo y no podría pedir mejor persona para cuidarme y ayudarme cuando lo necesito, de repente recordé todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos Natsu y yo en conjunto con Gray, y no pude evitar que más lágrimas salieran, me puse de pie y seguí corriendo.

-¡Oi! ¡Lucy!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo, pero no le hice caso.

Llegue a mi aula, tome mis cosas y salí como llegue, mis piernas y pulmones clamaban un descanso, pero no quería detenerme porque sentía que si me detenía nunca iba a poder volver a moverme.

Unos minutos después ya me encontraba fuera del instituto y seguí corriendo tan rápido como mis fuerzas lo permitían, la lágrimas no me daban una buena visión y de un momento a otro una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer, cosa que no mejoraba mi visibilidad y hacia que me cayera, pero no me importo porque igual me levantaba ya que no estaba pensando en lo que hacía.

"_Te amo" _fueron las palabras que le susurro Natsu a Lissana antes de besarla, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo y este era mi castigo? ¿O era que yo no merecía amar a alguien?

Con todas esas dudas en mi cabeza choque sin querer con alguien y caí de espaldas al duro y frio suelo, cerré los ojos por el impacto y después de un momento los volví a abrir y vi como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre mi cara, creo haber esbozado una mínima sonrisa, era irónico como las cosas en las que creía se destruyeron con unas simples palabras, imágenes de todo el tiempo que pase con Natsu me azotaron como un látigo en llamas y luego llego la imagen de lo ocurrido hace apenas unos momentos y no pude más, solo quería morir, nunca más vivir o siquiera ser feliz, quería desaparecer.

-¿Lucy?- esa voz…seria, fría y distante, pero a la vez amable y atenta, en ese momento tenía un toque de sorpresa en ella.

Me incorpore rápidamente –solo me senté- y aprecie a la persona que estaba frente a mí, un chico alto aproximadamente 1.78, cabello azabache, de piel blanquecina, rondaba los 18 o 19 años, lo que más te impactaba de su apariencia eran sus ojos, negros como el carbón, parecían dos agujeros que te llevarían a los confines del mundo o al mismísimo inferno. Aquel par de ojos me miraban directamente serios, pero con un punto de preocupación distante. El es Zeref mi vecino.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué ocurrió, qué te paso?- pregunto sin dejar de mirarme

Al observarlo no resistí el impulso de abrazarlo. Me miro muy sorprendido y dudoso si corresponder o no, pero al final las dudas se disiparon y correspondió aquel amigable gesto.

-Ze…Ze-ref- dije con voz entrecortada. Ya no podía soportar más todo esto, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y ese era Zeref.

_Continuará _

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, si les gusto la historia y desean que la continué, por favor déjenme un Review o si quieren hacer algún aporte a la forma en que escribo, para mejorarlo déjenlo igual, estaría muy agradecida con sus aportes...lamentandolo mucho, mi amigo no esta ahora pero se que estaría muy agradecido por que ustedes se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia...ah! una cosa más, si quieren añadirle más sentimiento a la historia, les recomiendo que busquen en Youtube _Una canción de piano triste, _esa canción y pensamientos dolorosos fueron los que hicieron posible esta historia.**

**Bueno, hasta otra oportunidad n_n/**

**Nagisa AMI**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi minna-san *le lanzan todo tipo de cosas* lo se! se que he estado ausente, pero tenia muchas cosas, cosas horribles pasaron y ahora estoy super resfriada...bueno, esas no son excusas por mi irresponsabilidad, me ausente un mes, but! hubo dos personitas que hicieron que volviera a la carrera, por eso el cap de hoy va dedicado en parte de mis queridas nuevas amigas Aisato Momoka Yurie y sinnombreespecifico que con sus review's hicieron que mi corazoncito se apiadara y continua escribiendo...y sin mas que agregar, les dejo para que lean.**

**Aclaraciones: Fairy Tail no me pertenece -ya desearía yo- es propiedad de Hiro "troll" Mashima.**

Narración normal

-Conversaciones-

_Pensamientos_

_Flash back_

**/interrupciones mias/**

* * *

Cap II

-¿Lucy por qué lloras?- aquellos ojos que por lo general eran indiferentes, me miraron con una gran preocupación. Aquel gesto me enterneció un poco.

Zeref era mi vecino desde muy pequeña, cada vez que Natsu o Gray y hasta la misma Lissana no podían venir, el siempre iba a mi casa a jugar conmigo cualquier cosa, lo que más me impresionaba era que nunca se quejaba, jamás se sentía molesto –o al menos no lo demostraba- por jugar aquellas niñerías, siempre serio. Siempre me sonreía cuando estábamos solos. Lo que más me alegraba era que solo habían dos personas que podíamos ver algo tan hermoso como la sonrisa de Zeref, era un suceso para personas contadas y esas éramos, su novia Mavis** /gomen, me gusta demasiado la pareja de Mavis y Zeref ;w;/** y yo. Por años me pregunte por que mi querido amigo-y casi hermano igual que Gray- no tenía a casi nadie a parte de Mavis y yo, y ahora, luego de lo que paso, al fin lo entendí.

-Lucy- la voz de Zeref me saco de mis pensamientos y alce la cabeza para verle, no me percate de que habíamos caminado todo el trayecto a su casa. Sonreí lo mejor que pude, pero puedo jurar que lo que me salió fue una mueca horrible. Me miro directamente a los ojos con creciente preocupación, me guio hasta la puerta de su casa y la abrió.-Entra- más que una sugerencia había sonado a una orden, en un día normal me habría enfurecido y le habría gritado por aquello, pero este no era un día como cualquier otro, este día había sido el peor hasta ahora. Me pregunto si Gray estará preocupado, suspiro, tendré que llamarle cuando vuelva a casa. Zeref me guió hasta la sala a pesar de que yo ya conocía el camino, e hizo que me sentara en un sillón de cuero negro, que cabe destacar era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar cómodamente a cuatro personas, y cinco si se arreglaban un poco más.

-Espérame un momento aquí, haré una llamada y te buscare algo de ropa para que te cambies- lo agarre de la muñeca antes de que se fuera y le obligue a mirarme.

-No…no llames a mi hermano…por favor…-dije apenas, me sentía muy cansada y agobiada. Le di una mirada cansada y el solo se limito a mirarme con preocupación, luego de un momento asintió y yo le solté, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la cocina y suspire. Si mi hermano Laxus se enteraba, Natsu era hombre muerto, tengo que pensar en una buena excusa para mi apariencia y el por qué llegaba tarde a casa sin antes haberle llamado. Volví a suspirar, y recordé que tendría que darle una excusa a Gray por lo que había pasado en el colegio, aunque, pienso que ya debe tener una idea, y también que darle una excusa a Natsu y Lissana…Natsu… mis ojos se volvieron a inundar de lagrimas y no pude evitar que estas cayeran lentamente por mis ojos, _Natsu…_

Pasamos tantos momentos juntos, innumerables locuras, muchas aventuras, tristezas, felicidades, decepciones…pero al parecer nada de eso fue lo suficiente para que se fijara en mí, nada fue lo suficientemente bueno como para que el pensara en ti más que como amiga. Solloce y me lleve las manos al pecho apretándolo con fuerza, dolía, y mucho, en ese momento entro Zeref y me miro con preocupación y un poco de tristeza, se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado, luego de eso me rodeo con sus brazos y permitió que me recostara en su pecho a descargar aquellas gotas de agua salada cargadas de dolor.

Pasaron unas tres horas antes de que pudiera dejar de llorar, pero aun con todo eso Zeref no me soltó, tampoco hizo amagos de hacerlo. Me separo un poco de él y me miro directamente a los ojos como tratando de adivinar que era lo que me tenia así, suspiro y me empezó a acariciar la cabeza como tratando de reconfortarme.

-¿Qué te han hecho Lucy, que fue lo que te ocurrió para que estés así?- susurro en mi oído, lo había dicho tan bajo que pensé que no era real, sonreí levemente su tono serio e indiferente había vuelto, el no pensaba tratarme como alguien especial, el me trataría como siempre lo hacía.

-Yo…yo…a mi…yo…Natsu…Lissana…beso…-balbuce y las lagrimas empezaron a correr nuevamente. Mi amigo se puso rígido y dejo de acariciarme solo para separarme de su pecho y mirarme con lo que parecía una molestia creciente, el sabia de mis sentimientos por Natsu y también sabía toda la historia de cómo he estado sufriendo por un amor posiblemente no correspondido –que hoy se hizo oficialmente no correspondido-, el fue la persona que siempre te escucho cuando te sentías insegura o triste porque Natsu no te prestaba atención, y a pesar de todo el nunca te recriminaba nada de eso, en algunas ocasiones tu también tuviste que actuar de almohada de la tristeza porque él sentía miedo de confesarse a su ahora novia Mavis puesto que temía ser rechazado, hasta que un día le dije que no fuera cobarde y le obligue a que se declarara, todo resulto en que ambos se amaban mutuamente, ya ha pasado un año y medio de eso. En ese instante escuche la puerta ser abierta y luego de un momento, cerrada.

-¡Zeref he vuelto! A que no sa- Mavis se quedo con las palabras en la boca al verme ahí, llorando y con su novio abrazándome muy familiarmente, por lo general el no abrazaba a nadie más aparte de ella, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de preocupación, Dios mío, ¿tan mal me veía que todos me miraban igual?-¿Lucy-san que ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Le sucedió algo malo a tu hermano o a Loke-san o a Nats- callo antes de decir el nombre de Natsu, imagino que fue por algún gesto de Zeref, y como por arte de magia, al pensar en el nombre de la persona que siempre he amado –porque a pesar de todo le sigo amando- empecé a llorar nuevamente.

-Lucy, ¿Por qué no vas al baño y te das una ducha?, deje algo de mi ropa allí para que te puedas cambiar- le agradecía inmensamente aquello. Sé que normalmente el no es así, pero por hoy creo que actuaria distinto. Me encamine al baño y entre.

**Pov Zeref**

Suspire nuevamente. Juro que matare a ese desgraciado de Natsu Dragneel. Sabía que Lucy desde el primer momento en que lo vio no pudo evitar sentirse hacia él, y que no importaba lo que él **/Zeref/** le dijera a ella, jamás cambiaria de opinión sabiendo cuan terca era esa chica. El ya se había dado cuenta de que Natsu miraba a aquella chica su nombre era Lissana si mal recordaba, de una manera distinta a como miraba a Lucy. Y todo esto se confirmo este mismo día. Todavía recuerdo cuando Lucy me dijo que amaba a Natsu. Fue cuando ella tenía 6 años y yo tenia 10…

_Flash de nuevo_

_-Zeref-nii-chan…yo…yo…-la veía muy nerviosa, me preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba como para que se pusiera así además, por Dios, no tenía que ponerse nerviosa con él, se querían como hermanos y clara evidencia de eso era como lo llamaba.-si te cuento un secreto ¿prometes no decirlo?- dijo jugando con sus manos._

_-Lo prometo, dime de una vez y no tengas miedo- dije serio y de forma brusca, enserio que me molestaba que todavía preguntara si podía guardarle el secreto, suspire, en fin, lo importante era que tenia curiosidad de saber que era lo que iba a decir._

_-Yo…yo…amo…amo…-tomo un poco de aire, pensé "por kami, que no sea quien yo estoy pensando…"-¡amo a Natsu Dragneel!-dijo o más bien grito, tenía suerte de que solo estuviéramos nosotros solos. "Mierda" fue todo lo que pensé, mi querida y dulce –autoproclamada- estaba enamorada de un chico que yo estaba seguro amaba a otra persona, a pesar de ello no pude evitar la sorpresa. Suspire dos o tres veces antes de hablar._

_-Lucy…-dije lentamente, esto no iba a ser fácil- Natsu no llegara a amarte- vi como ladeaba su cabeza en clara señal de confusión, suspire, mi hermanita era idiota y medio- el ama a otra persona. Me miro con sorpresa y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Ay no._

_-Mientes- dijo luego de un rato con la voz quebradiza y temblando levemente, estaba seguro de que iba a llorar -¡Mientes!-grito y las lagrimas empezaron a caer al tiempo en que ella empezó a correr. No la seguí, estaba seguro de que ella querría estar sola, además, tenía plena seguridad de que solo era un enamoramiento de la niñez. Suspire una vez mas y me levante para irme a casa, se hacía tarde._

_Fin del flash back_

Ya hacía 9 años de aquello, y el amor de Lucy nunca flaqueo. Ya le había dicho a Mavis sobre lo que había ocurrido luego de que me encontrara con Lucy y me dijera aquellas pocas palabras, observe fijamente a mi novia mientras ella hacia un poco de chocolate caliente. Mavis Vermilion hija de uno de los mayores empresarios de todo Japón, es muy hiperactiva, alegre, despreocupada, protectora, inocente, juguetona, amable y cariñosa, pero también, fría y calculadora cuando se lo propone, tiene 19 años al igual que yo, mide aproximadamente 1.52 de alto, tiene una piel tan blanca como la porcelana y suave como la seda, su cabello es de un rubio tan claro que parece blanco y cae en cascada hasta sus tobillos, su cuerpo no es muy voluptuoso, a pesar de tener 19 años tiene los pechos de una chica de 12 –cosa que jamás diría-, lo más atrayente de su apariencia son sus ojos, grandes, verdes, carentes de brillo pero que a pesar de ello, demuestran un gran cariño y amabilidad.

-Pobre Lucy-san…debe estar destruida, no puedo dejar de sentirme preocupada por ella- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido y una gran preocupación. Mavis le tiene un gran afecto a Lucy ya que si no fuera por ella nuestra relación nunca hubiera existido. Fruncí un poco el ceño y bufe molesto, todavía no dejaba de sentir una gran ira hacia Natsu Dragneel.

-Juro que matare a Dragneel por lo que hizo, ella es mi hermanita y nadie la hace llorar- dije con el ceño fruncido- y yo siempre tuve la leve impresión de que esa chica Lissana no era una santa, ahora me doy cuenta de que mis sospechas eran acertadas- la molestia no dejaba de estar presente a cada segundo-Y..- _¡BLUM! _**/disculpen mis fantabulosos efectos de sonido ;w;/**

El sonido de algo al caer me distrajo e inmediatamente me pare de donde estaba sentado y corrí hacia el baño, tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a Lucy allí adentro, vi que Mavis me seguía muy asustada, tal vez ella también imagino lo peor. Cuando ambos llegamos al baño encontramos a Lucy tirada en el suelo con varios trozos de vidrio a su alrededor y su mano izquierda sangraba sin parar. Abrí los ojos todo lo que pude y miraba todo horrorizado. _Mi pobre hermanita…_

-¡Lucy!- gritamos Mavis y yo antes de que la tomara en brazos y la llevara rápidamente a la sala.

**Pov Lucy**

Desperte algo mareada y con un gran dolor de cabeza, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Vi a mi alrededor y lo único que observe fueron un televisor plasma que estaba en la pared, debajo de este había una chimenea de ladrillos, al lado de la chimenea había una biblioteca repleta de libros y un poco más arriba había un estéreo, seguí mi recorrido y pude ver que al lado de donde estaba acostada había una mesita de café /o como le digan a esas mesitas que se ponen enfrente de los sillones/ color marrón oscuro, que en ese momento era ocupada por una maceta con una cuantas rosas rojas y una negra, mas lo que me llamaba la atención un botiquín que estaba abierto y con varios de los implementos afuera. Fruncí el ceño, confundida, y repentinamente recordé los acontecimientos de aquella tarde y en donde me encontraba _En casa de Zeref_, pensé. Me senté lentamente en el sofá y pude ver mejor otros dos sillones individuales que eran del mismo color en el que yo estaba sentada, me vi una de las manos y note que tenía la izquierda vendada, recordé que en algún momento de mi ducha le di un puñetazo al espejo del baño. Suspire.

-Ahora si Lucy Heartfilia, me dirás exactamente que paso para que estés así- dijo Zeref completamente serio y con una muy preocupada Mavis a su lado. Suspire y acomode un mechón de mi cabello que se escapada de la coleta. Cuando decía mi nombre completo, era que de esa no salia

-Bueno….

_Continuara_

* * *

**Bueno, y con eso concluye el cap dos de este no tan lindo fic, espero les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a mis dos grandes amigas y a mis lectores fantasmas por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta estupidez mía n_n...etto, si quieren hacer una critica sobre este fic por favor dejen un review, si quieren hacer algun aporte igual, cualquier review sera bien recibido n_n ...ah! por cierto, a partir de hoy abra alguien acompañandome, adelante por favor *aparece un chico peliblanco, alto, de ojos verde esmeralda, contextura media, piel blanca y una gran sonrisa***

**Yuki: hola! mi nombre es Yuki, estare acompañando a la idiota de aca *señala a la autora***

**Yo: Oye!**

**Yuki: te callas *con aura terrorifica***

**Yo: Hai TT-TT**

**Yuki: Bueno, esperamos allan disfrutado y se vuelvan a pasear por aca por la nueva entrega de cap's, por cierto, la cancion perfecta que acompañaria este fic es Impossible interpretada por James Arthur. Bueno, hasta pronto.**

**Ambos: Mattane!**


End file.
